Troubled Being
by graffiti421
Summary: This goes with a 21 year-old Marshall Lee. Who undergoes a complete change of personalities when seeing or doing some things.He will go through college, underground troubles and the suffering of seeing his younger sister forget about him because of an amnesia. It will have gore, some bad-mouthing and ...that's about it. I don't know about pairings. please enjoy. First FF :)
1. Mr Hero who lost something

WE_ NEVER USED OUR POWER FOR GREED, FORTUNE OR FAME  
>WE USE IT BY PROTECTING WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT TO US AND FOR OTHERS<br>TO HELP THE ONES THAT ARE WEAK  
>WE ARE WEAK, THAT'S HOW WE UNDERSTAND HOW THEY FEEL<br>WE PROTECT TO MAKE OTHERS SEE TOMORROW, TO MAKE THEM FEEL SAFE AND TO REMIND THEM TO BE STRONG  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . <em>

_"That all you guys have?" A Man said, smiling wickedly._

_"Ugh... *cough* *cough*" Blood spilled to the ground._

_"Shit ! Marsh, everything's going to be alright. Calm down." Was what he heard, as his vision blurred at the sight of his hands._

_"What's wrong with your friend?" Asked the man patting a steel pipe on his shoulder. Still smiling._

_His hands . . . . blood . . . . blood . . . . BLOOD! 'His' blood._

_Two boys stared at Marshall, looking at the shaking teen with worry._

_"Jake, run." A blonde boy said._

_"Don't have to tell me twice." The second boy responded._

_Marshall's eyes started to twitch, while staring at his hands filled with a crimson color._

_"So, that's it? You just bail on a wounded comrade?" The man questioned as the two boys made it to window._

_"Dude. If you knew him, you'd run as well." The blonde boy stated, following Jake and jump out._

_Marshall then started to stand up, head down and his hands sagging beside him._

_"Y-y-you?"_

_The man was confused._

_"You... Did this?" Marshall asked, still head down._

_"Would you like seconds?" The man replied, putting his smile back on._

_The man came closer and raised the steel pipe and bringing it down with immense force._

_"Blood."_

_Marshall held up his right arm blocking the strong swing which surprised the man. Marshall then placed his hand on the pipe, putting his grip on it. The man struggled pulling the steel pipe out of Marshall's hand. Marshall placed his thumb above and started to bend the pipe with ease, scaring the man more._

_The man let go of the pipe and watched as Marshall slowly brought his head up only to see one eye colored in dark blue and ... a grin that showed sharp teeth and long canines. eye Still twitching._

_"Stop doing this." Marshall said, dropping his arm and let go of the pipe, dropping it._

_The man stepped back but ... he put his hand on his stomach feeling something thick and hard was already there._

_"hah..." Marshall started._

_The man looked down at Marshall's feet. He was now giving a face like he just saw a demon in front of him._

_"Hahaha..." Marshall held his left elbow._

_The man was bleeding violently in his stomach. A bent pipe... plunge in._

_"**Hahahahahaha! Wanna see HELL my friend?"**_Marshall questioned darkly, with that sinister laugh._  
><em>

_Now, the man lost the color on his face and Marshall placed his right hand on the man's head and his left on the neck. Before The man felt fear, his head rolled on the ground._

_"More..." Marshall whispered, staring madly at the blooded body with a twitching right eye._

_He held the man's body and tossed it up a little then proceeded to kick it to a wall. He raced to it and still caught it mid flight. Holding the arm, he ripped it apart and tossed it to the ceiling. He continued the massacre for a good hour... and the result?_

_Marshall tilted his head. He showed a sinister smile with a still twitching right eye that was dark blue. _

_Red rained in the room._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

It was a dark room. He had no recollection of wandering in to this place. He knew his eyes were open but it still sees a vivid vision.

"looks like your awake already." A voice spoke.

He tried to move his head but found it hard to do so. He tried harder and succeeded with slow movement.

"You shouldn't try to move you know." The voice stated.

"W-why...why not?" He asked.

"Because your... your breakdown is still there." The voice explain. Now He could see the form of the voice and it was a tall boy, with another sitting on a chair on the right.

"Know wonder." He went back to his old position until everything started to get clear. The room was actually spacious but just with less stuff in it.

After minutes, He wanted to move his body and it cooperated with him a little. He wobbled a bit but he was fine after walking it off towards the door.

"Your going already?" The man sitting on the chair questioned but was only answered with a slam of the door.

"That guy should rest more." The man said placing his feet on the table. "Especially after '_last week'." _The man stood up, and he was actually shorter than the blonde boy next to him, wearing a fedora and a light gray suit.

"Marsh's capable Jake. It's just that...he just has problems with himself." This blonde boy said. It turned out that Marsh was actually taller than him. "Of course he is. Even survived a taser on the neck with 100 watts. Don't you remember, Finn." Jake added. "How could I forget that time. Actually thought he was a monster back then." Finn stated. He sat on the couch and turn to lay down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_  
><em>

[ Marshall Lee: _Average height, black hair, Gray pale skin. Two small scars on his neck, red plaid shirt with gray stripes, blue jeans with turn-ups and red-brownish white sneakers. Age 21. Lean and slim body. ]_

[ 4:24 am ]

Marshall walked down streets with dizziness and a headache to match on his side. He rubbed his head and looked in front him seeing he was almost at his average home.

"A week." He whispered.

As he was making his way towards some steps to his house. There was a scream.

Marshall looked behind him and saw a lady being mugged by a large old man. He sighed, he knew this was just the start of his day.

He walked to a trash bin and picked up its lid. He saw that the old man had successfully grabbed the lady's purse and was about to run away. So, without wasting a second, Marshall threw the lid a little to the side to the old man and picked up a 2 small rocks. The lid was flying straight until it curved to the right, straight to the man's head knocking him out of balance.

When the man tripped, he accidentally let go of the purse. Marshall noticed the timing and directly threw the first rock to the old man, who was rubbing the back of his head and was now trying to reach for the purse but got hit by a rock instead with incredible force that knocked his arm away.

"You know, there's many ways this can go if you don't return that." Marshall explained while walking towards the old man and tossing the second rock on his hands.

"Please...spare me. I-I only wanted to feed my child." The old man now cowered in place shaking immensely.

Marshall only stared at him and continued walking, grabbed the purse and turned to the lady. She was so happy at Marshall and ran to him, receiving the purse back then thank him.

The old man only watched with a sad look on his face thinking what would he do now.

"You shouldn't steal. It's a bad thing to show your kids when they grow up." Marshall then took something out of his pocket.

"$10,000. Maybe enough to start something else, other than robbing, you hear?" Marshall handed the cash and what sight it was for the old man as tears flowed down his face. What the old man did next startled Marshall.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The old man was so happy that he Bowed kneeling again and again, and this made Marshall uncomfortable.

"Just take, man." The old man then took it and left crying with joy.

Marshall stared at the old man for a while until he turned on an alley and disappeared from Marshall's sight.

Marshall let out a breath, threw the rock he held and went back to his home, scratching the back of his head showing that he was bored and really tired.

Stepping on the balcony, he noticed there was a silver briefcase on the floor and an envelope above it. Not really knowing what it was, he just picked it up and took out the keys for the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Looks like he received it without worry sir."

The man put down the binoculars and turn around to face a well suited older man with pale skin, leaning on a wall.

"Then it's up to him to choose what's gonna happen next." The older man said and walked away.

The guy with the binoculars looked back at Marshall's house than back at the older man, who was at the door already.

"What's so special about this guy, anyway?" He asked.

The older man stopped on his tracks and look at the guy with silence. Then a smile was put on.

"His my _son_." And he exited out the rooftop of the apartment building just a couple of blocks away from Marshall's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marshall closed the door behind him and proceeded upstairs to his room.

He placed the case on his bed and the envelope on a small table next to it. He went to his closet to change into long shorts and a black shirt with a red skull design on it. After doing so, he sat on the bed and grabbed the case.

He didn't feel like opening it yet so, he reached for the envelope and read it first.

_I know you're wondering what this is about. Inside this briefcase are three weapons that should be really useful for you, considering that you have 'Hemophobia'. That fear of your own blood and then something 'in' you would snap. Let's just say this is for self-defense. I also know that you have your own collection of weapons in there, somewhere. But, this thing I have for you might catch your interest._

_-Abadeer (Your badass FATHER)_

After reading that awkward letter, Marshall threw it to the side and stared at the case with suspicious eyes. There was a word on the case and it said _unlimited. _Wonder what that meant. So, Marshall pressed the locks and opened it slowly and when he saw what was inside... He just wasn't surprise.

"Two 50 caliber desert eagle pistols with a Length of 6-7in and an Army Tactical knife?" He said to himself. Marshall scanned the inside properly and noticed something. "What? No ammunition?" He picked up the gun and cocked it. "9 shots and I'm out." He pointed it at the wall to the right and shot 9 times. He was taken back. Aside from the soft recoil, it was very accurate like very, very accurate. It hit the same hole 9 times but the Power, the power was what peaked Marshall. The power was close to a L115A3 AWM sniper rifle. "Nice." He commented.

As much as he loved it, it had no more bullets but something caught his attention. It had no magazine.

"What the-" He searched hard but couldn't find anything. So, he tried something he thought wasn't going to work. He fired 2 rounds again on the same wall and to his surprise, it fired. "The unlimited sign wasn't just for nothing, huh." He smiled a little and placed the gun back. He then picked out the knife and again was a little amazed out how light it was. It was the same with gun.

Marshall waved it in front of him and laughed a little. "This could be a little useful someday." And with that said, he placed it back.

When he was about to close the case he heard some voices outside the window. He put the case on his bed and walked over the window.

"Where'd you get such cash around here old man?" A large, mascular man asked. He was leading a bunch of other men behind him that carried lethal weapons.

Marshall saw that it was the same old man that he helped a little while ago.

"Please...It was given to me...for my family." The old man pleaded.

"You think we'll buy some excuse like that? Why don't you just give it to us." The mascular man said, walking slower towards the old fellow.

"The nerve of others." Marshall whispered with hate. He grabbed just the one gun from the case and placed it at the back of his pants. He looked at the letter again and saw something he didn't see before.

_P.S. - I know you're a good guy so go save other peoples day._

That note brought out a smile on his face and he exited out the door. "With pleasure."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Look, Finn." Jake called, pointing out the window.

"What is it, Jake." Finn stood and ran to Jake, looking out the window.

It was the old man and that thug they saw. The two watched for a while until they noticed the house at the right where the trouble was taking place.

"That guy taking advantage of the old man is new to this part of town, right?" Finn asked with a smile.

"This is gonna be awesome. Go get some chairs, and maybe that popcorn we saved in the fridge." Jake ordered, watching carefully the fight that was gonna go down there. Finn hurried back with the stuff Jake said they both took a seat and started eating.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marshall stood on his balcony, looking at the scene in front of him.

"N-no...please! Stop!" The old man screamed, tears visible on his face. He was being held by his feet and raised upside-down, the big man just kept on shaking the old guy until lots of things fell down the many pockets he had. "Someone!...help!" The old man let out.

Marshall couldn't handle the sight anymore. "You disgust me." This had caught the attention of the muscle man and his gang. They stopped and searched for where the voice came from, then they met Marshall's crimson iris that looked like it was staring at their very soul. The muscle man dropped the old man and turned to Marshall wearing a smug look on his face.

"What did you say to me?" The muscle man asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said through that large head of yours. I said you disgust me." Marshall said adding a sick taste in saying it.

"You dare say that to Big Donny, you weak toothpick." The muscle man named Donny insulted back. But Marshall only laughed at the word.

"Hahaha... So were talking 'weak' now? Said the guy that could only pick on defenseless old people." Marshall insulted back. This got Donny really angry but Marshall didn't stop there. "Know what, you like to pick on weak looking guys, right? Why don't you try me." Marshall Walked towards Donny and just stopped right in front of him.

"Why you little-" Donny raised his fist and brought it down on Marshall. Feeling the impact landed, Donny only smiled at his act. "You shouldn't have crossed me, little runt." He said.

"What? So...is this it?" Donny then look with a sudden terror at what just happened. "This big fist is just all talk." Marshall had just blocked the blow with one hand and was still able to keep his unfazed position. Marshall just kept on looking at him with an unchanging gaze and this scared Donny a little, forcing his shaking hand to be taken back.

"Guys! What are you just staring there for!? Get him." Donny commanded, snapping his comrades thoughts back to earth. They immediately ran towards Marshall, weapons raised, ready to attack him but Marshall didn't move. Marshall reached behind him and took out the gun, almost like the world stopped for a few seconds, and fired 3 rounds to some guys almost nearing him. Although the enemy was hit with extremely accurate precision, they were only hit where they held their weapons and that brought the enemy into a stand still, staring with fear for the guy in front of them.

Marshall put down his arm and placed his other inside his pocket. "Now what did you take from this old man?" Marshall asked darkly, slowly walking towards the shaking Donny. His friends even took some steps back. "W-w-what?...I-I-I didn't t-take anything." Donny still denied even though knowing what was in front of him.

"You should really tell the truth more often." ***BANG* **Marshall was pointing the gun near Donny's feet which almost got hit by a mere millimeter, Donny felt the shock though, making him jump.

"F-fine!" Donny was shaking violently. He grabbed something out of his pockets and threw it to the ground. It seemed like he emptied it because the bottom of the pocket was seen when he and his friends ran away. Not to mention that he tripped two times.

Marshall picked the cash and stuff on the ground and gave it to the old weary man behind him.

"Here." Marshall handed it over and the old man accepted it with gratefulness seen in his eyes.

"My name's Marshall Lee Abadeer by the way. What's yours?" The man stood up and dusted himself off.

"Simon. Thank you again. You saved me twice now, today." Simon shook Marshall's hands and went to cross the street.

"No prob. Where you going?" Marshall asked.

"Well, Marsh. I just live across." And in Simon go to an old and torn down apartment building.

Marshall just watch at the old man that disappeared behind those doors. He stared at the gun for a while then smiled. '_You give the weirdest things, Dad,' _And with that thought he went back inside his house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Darn it! Lost again." Finn complained.

"That's what you get for betting on something he doesn't normally. Now gimme!" Jake ran to the couch and jumped on, front, flopped down.

"You're gross man." Finn pointed out.

"But a bet's a 'bet'. So massage my Majestic back. Hehe." Jake said with a sly smile.

"Alright, bro." Finn only gave a smile and went to him and started doing some stuff to Jake's back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marshall placed the gun back on the case and locked it. He placed it under his bed and just said to himself that it'll just be used on critical situations. After doing so, he went down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed 2 beer cans and climbed the steps again but not going to his room, instead, the room across it.

The room was actually quite big and the inside was filled with like many different instruments. This seemed liked a music room for Marshall and who ever he has as a band because of the complete of band equipment. A complete drum set, 2 bass guitars, an electric guitar, 3 acoustics hanging on the wall, a grand piano in the corner, some tambourines and triangles on a shelf, Amps and 4 large speakers.

It was a musical haven to any music lover. Marshall on the other hand placed the beers on the floor beside him as he sat down and leaned on the wall grabbing a picture frame on the way. The picture was a smaller version of him hugging playfully on a girl smaller than him. The girl had long hair reaching her hips and had the same skin complexion as Marshall. The cover of the frame had something written on it. _  
><em>

_Friends to the end with my big Brother !  
><em>_-Marceline_

Marshall sighed... he placed the picture on a speaker, then he stood up to grab a brown acoustic guitar. He strummed it to see if the strings were fine-tuned. And it was. He continued strumming some chords and he began playing with eyes closed, trying to play with the feelings he wants to let out.

_"Yeah, you've been alone  
><em>_I've been gone for far too long  
><em>_But with all that we've been through_  
><em>After all this time I'm coming home<br>__To you"_

_"Never let it show  
><em>_The pain I've grown to know  
><em>_'Cause with all these things we've done  
><em>_It don't matter when I'm coming home  
><em>_To you"_

_"I reached towards the sky  
>I've said my goodbyes<br>My heart's always with you now  
>I won't question why<br>So many have died  
>My prayers have made it through, yeah"<em>

_"'Cause with all these things we do _Marshall put down the acoustic and grabbed the double-bladed Axe guitar near the amp and continued playing._  
>It don't matter when I'm coming home<br>To you"_

_"Letters keep me warm  
>Helped me through the storm<br>But with all that we've been through  
>After all this time I'm coming home<br>to you"_

_"I reached towards the sky  
>I've said my goodbyes<br>My heart's always with you now  
>I won't question why<br>so many have died  
>My prayers have made through, yeah"<em>

_"'Cause with all these things we do  
>It don't matter when I'm coming home<br>to you"  
><em>

_"I've always been true  
>I've waited so long just come hold you<br>I'm making it through  
>It's been far too long<br>We've proven our bond over times so strong  
>In all that we do"<em>

_"The stars in the night  
>They lend me their light<br>to bring me closer to heaven with you"  
><em>

Marshall went into a deep solo where a tear, he didn't notice, slid down his face.

_"With all that we've been through  
><em>_after all this time I'm coming home  
><em>_to you"_

Marshall came into a slow stop, feeling his cheeks were wet from tears that he didn't know got out.

"So? You miss your sister?" A voice came out from the door. Marshall glanced at the door after cleaning his face with a towel and to his surprise, it was a friend that came by.

**Hey! This is my first story on fanfiction! :D ... Well, technically it's my second, I just didn't finish the other.  
><strong>**Hope you like it ... It's not really the finest but I tried. Please make a review at how I did, maybe it'll help make it better or at much to make it close to being better.**

**The song I used here is "Gunslinger - A7x(Avenged Sevenfold) ... please review what you think :)**


	2. New friend, details and problems

"It's just you." Marshall said blankly.

"I was kinda expecting like "_How'd get inside!" _or _"What the hell are you doing here?" _Maybe a decent "Hello." But that's fine too." He said shrugging it off.

"Not really in the mood, FP." Marshall put down the towel above the amp and placed his guitar on his back upside-down. He grabbed the beer from the floor and threw the other towards his friend, who caught it. Marshall just opened the can and proceeded to drink.

FP just watched there in his place as Marshall just gulped down the entire drink and throwing it to a trash bin on the corner of the room.

"Yeah, I can see that." FP said, now opening his own.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Marshall asked.

"The poster?" He took a sip and continued. "Hell yeah, I did." FP grabbed the tube that was strapped behind him and tossed it to Marshall. Marshall caught it and open up the lid, shaking the tube to drop the paper inside. He unrolled the poster and smirk at the awesome design.

It was a him in the middle with tongue out, playing his favorite guitar and his hands on fire. There were others as well. FP just beside him to the left but a little small, playing wildly with an electric. Jake, Above him and kicking it with the drums. And there was Finn, rocking out with the bass guitar.

"Nice touch on the name, Bro." FP just answered with a thumbs up and a nod. The name was red and rigged. _Crimson Days. _Marshall put it back inside the tube and placed it above the shelf of the triangles and tambourines.

"Of course. With the little help of " FP proclaimed, finishing up his drink and leaned on the door. "Also...have you gone to the hospital yet?" This seemed to have lost Marshall's smile. FP only received silence from the dark-haired teen.

"Dude, I know you don't want to talk about it but you should at least go."

"I know when to go, 'Fry'."

"Yeah, I know you do, but does 'she'?"

Marshall paused and sat back to the floor, still carrying that guitar.

"Her VDA isn't gonna get any worse. I'll be their when it's time."

"Well, I hope so. You also have that Hemophilia, and adding up, you have Hemophobia...to your own blood. I mean, what's up with that."

"I'm handling this just fine. Stop being so concerned."

"Oh! It's my job to be concern! I can't stand it when my best Bro is having some serious problems on his own, and also being the big brother he is. He is always concerning his sisters needs more than himself. That's why I help. To look after you for your sister's sake." FP made a fist and finished his speech.

Marshall just stared dumbly at his best friend and smiled a little.

"Dude, that's a little too long. But Thanks."

"Hehe! I knew it would work." FP stated, putting his finger on his chin and smiled smugly.

"Yes, It did. Now what's been going while I was out for a week?" Marshall asked, changing the topic, standing up and making his way to the door.

"Well...The Frat. House got thrashed and kept bugging me about where you've gone." FP answered.

Marshall just sighed at the thought of going to the Fraternity House and seeing Britney. "Today's Friday, right?" Marshall asked, stopping at near FP.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm gonna go to class." He said, yawning after and scratching the back of his head out of boredom. "And let's have a band practice tomorrow." With that last sentence, he went out followed by FP, who just smiled with happiness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jake, what time is it?" Finn asked. He was still rubbing Jake's back which Jake really enjoyed. Jake checked his watch and went back to relaxing.

"About 8:03 am. Why."

"OH! GLOOOB! I'M LATE!" Jake got startled by sudden scream of Finn. He turned around to see that Finn was frantically changing himself into his Blue shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked, not really knowing the situation.

"I forgot to pick up my sister at the airport!" Finn explained in a hurry.

"Fionna?" Jake asked. "Who else!" Finn replied with a shout.

"Well, why didn't you just say so. Quick! To my car!" Jake said. Changing into his yellow shirt, white shorts and grey sneakers, tossing his fedora to the chair on the way to the garage. Finn Just followed with a wide smile of appreciation.

"Get in!" Jake opened the driver's seat and grabbed something from the seat. Two keys. Finn just opened the passenger side and fastened his seat belt. Jake followed after opening the garage door, and it opened reeeaaally slowly.

"What were you supposed to pick her up anyway?" Jake wondered while waiting for the door to completely open.

"It was supposed to be 8 o'clock. Ugh...The time really got me this time." Finn said in disappointment.

"Not to worry. With this baby, It'll just take 2 minutes to reach the airport." Jake said.

"This car is?" Finn wondered. Never really coming into contact with this vehicle before.

"This, my friend. Is the McLaren P1. It was given to me by a certain 'Author'." Jake explained, shrugging the last sentence.

"Awesooome!" Finn complimented in amazement.

When the Garage door fully opened, the sunlight hit them and revealed the color and design of the yellow car.

"Dude... Nicccce!" Finn clenched his hands and fist bump with Jake. After that, They drove it like a wild horse, toppling down some trash bin with the strong wind.

They even saw Marshall Lee and FP, just coming out of Marshall's home and Finn gave a thumbs up out the window for them to see.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marshall and FP had just got out of the house and when they turn to the street, they were met with a yellow car, a hand out the window giving them a thumbs up.

"A McLaren P1!" FP said in awe.

"It looks like Jake and Finn are late for something." Marshall stated, while locking the door behind him.

"Haha! No doubt about." And they continued walking to the right for a few minutes until coming in a large gate. Above the gate were spelled in golden letters. _  
><em>

_Welcome to Ooo University._

On the way to the airport. Finn and Jake had blast with the speed of the car and it really did took them two minutes to reach their destination.

"We're here, Finn. Where is she?" Jake asked, coming to halt in front of the airport.

"I don't know. I thought she'd be here." Finn decided to get out of the car to search properly. He looked very hard at his surrounding hoping to see a long-haired blonde but what he didn't hope was for his eyes to see darkness.

"Guess who." A jolly, girlie vioce said behind Finn.

"Haha! Cut it out, Fionna." Finn said, holding the hands that covered his face.

"It's your fault for being late." Fionna pointed out, letting go of Finn's Face.

Fionna was a fit girl , close to being cute fit would be good. She had some long locks of her blonde hair that reached her waist and the same blue shirt as Finn, a darker blue skirt, knee-high socks and with 'Mary Jane' shoes. (_I looked it up) _She was carrying a green backpack and a large stroller.

"Yeah, for only like, 5 minutes." Finn said. Then they hugged it out.

"So, this is Jake's?" Fionna asked. Jake heard the question from the inside and just saluted with a wink.

Fionna looked inside through the window and whistled. "Sweet ride, Jake."

"Yeah. One of my very best. Now, get in." Checked pointed at the back and Fionna complied, taking out her head from the window and opening the door for the back. She placed her bags first then her, where Finn got back to the front seat. After Fionna closed the door, she gave a thumbs to Jake indicating they were good to go.

"So, Fionna. How was Mom and Dad?" Jake asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, are they fine?" Finn added.

"Their alright. They even seemed happier knowing I'm going off to college with my big brothers." Fionna answered.

"Wow. Mom and Dad still thought of us even though we've been away for two years." Jake said.

"Of course they would. They're Mom and Dad." Fionna pointed out because it was obvious.

"What course were you taking again?" Finn asked.

"Anything that has Math." Fionna answered quickly.

"That's so Algebraic." Finn complimented.

Everyone shared a laugh until they reached Finn and Jake's apartment building. They helped in carrying Fionna's belongings but there wasn't that much. They lead her to a separate room just above theirs and pointed out some things about the where, the why and some how.

"What was that room that had a 'keep out' sign just across your room?" Fionna asked, wondering what was inside it.

"There's a _keep out_ sign for a reason, Fionna. We didn't just place it there for decoration." Jake explained.

"Oh. Sorry for asking such a dumb question."

"It's alright. Just promise you won't go there?" Finn said.

"I Promise." Fionna raised her hand like a scout. She then flopped down the couch in a tired form.

"When does your class start, Fi?" Finn asked, about to go out.

"This afternoon, around 1:30." She explained.

"Ok. You make yourself at home for now and just ask Jake when it's time for you to go, he'll happily drive you to O.U." Finn suggested. Fionna just gave him a smile and he went out leaving Fionna to herself and her thoughts.

"Maybe I should take a shower and unpack my stuff." Fionna said to herself while standing back up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What time is it, FP?" Marshall asked.

"9:10. There's still a few minutes left but I gotta run. I still have classes left." FP waved goodbye to Marshall who was still locking his locker after getting a thick notebook. Marshall just waved back and walked the other direction. He read the signs on each door he passed by and finally found the door that he was looking for. The class of Sir Starchi.

Marshall opened the door only to find that there were only the usual number of students in the room. He searched carefully hoping to find someone his been looking for and on the far side of the room was where she is. Smiling, he made his way over there and tapped her shoulder also receiving a smile. He sat next to her quietly hoping not to catch the attention of the petite teacher that was speaking and writing but looks like luck wasn't with him.

"Good to see you made it in class Mr. Lee." Starchi said, still writing, not really facing Marshall.

Marshall just sighed. All eyes was on him now. Knowing he had been caught, he stood up and greeted the teacher and then sat back down. Starchi didn't really care if a few students were absent in his class or even how long they've been gone, all he did was teach _literature._

_"_Hey. Bubble." Marshall greeted.

"Hey, Marsh. Where were you this whole week?" Bubblegum asked.

She was a cheerful girl. Always ahead of class and was really interested into science. Bubblegum was like her brother, Gumball. The both are really great in mathematics and science but while they are best in those kind of classes they seem to be not that great on other subjects. Bubblegum was a nice girl, had long pink hair and wore everything that had the color pink. Marshall had known her and her brother for a long time now, like since, their 1st grade. Marshall now would get used to some kind of side to both of their personality.

"Lose of blood. The usual. So, where's that smart-ass brother of yours?" Marshall replied.

"He's actually just in front of you." Bubblegum just pointed at the seat in front of Marshall.

"Maybe you should try searching a little bit harder next time and don't forget. You're also a smart-ass." Gumball said.

"No, I'm not." Marshall protested, although he was happy to hear.

"Mind sharing what you two boys are talking about." Starchi now was facing them a face of interest at what their conversation was about. Aside from not caring about those missing in class, he really doesn't like people not listening to him babble about the early English or some sorts.

"Oh, yes." Marshall beat Gumball into speaking first. "You see Sir S. I am but a student who wanted to learn the beautiful Art of Literature, and being the student I am, I kindly asked my friend here what has been and not been happening to this class, for I had missed out on some important learnings that I still have to undergo in thy lovely class that Shakespeare has brought to us. That, and I was definitely listening to you the whole time." Marshall explained. Sir Starchi just blankly stared at Marshall, who sat back down with that cheerful face.

"Well, consider this a warning on talking in my class." And he just went back on writing stuff on board.

"Smart-ass." Gumball said while writing, not looking at Marshall's face, who just gave a 'what can I say' look.

"By the way, Marshall. Has FP told you about the said event that you'll be participating with your band?" Bubblegum asked, trying to add a conversation.

"Not that I can remember, no." Marshall placed his finger on his chin and thought back.

"He signed you up on a 'Battle of the Bands' with the new band _Punch Punch." _Bubblegum explained to the still wondering Marshall,

"What!? FP signed a battle of the bands?" Marshall snapped.

"I'm guessing that he didn't tell you."

"When is it!?"

"Tomorrow."

"What!? Tomorrow? That Motherfu- ughh." Marshall grunted in a hiss. "Why? Do you have plans tomorrow?" Bubblegum asked in concern.

Marshall dropped his head to his palms. He seemed disturbed by this. "It's just that...I have to visit someone tomorrow. She's someone I care about my whole life. I can't just miss out knowing that she would be expecting it." Marshall clarified. "Don't worry. The contest doesn't start till 5." Bubble reassured. "That's just it. I'm there till 6... *Sigh* I guess there's no other choice." Sir Starchi started dismissing the class and Marshall stood up, hearing it, together with bubblegum and Gumball.

"They just have to start without me. When does it end?" Marshall asked.

"When all bands finish their Three songs of choice." Bubblegum explained.

"I'll just come around after the first song then." Marshall said. He a gave wave of goodbye to the two and walked the opposite direction. His next class was Advance Chem. while those guys go to Special Classes. Before class starts though, it was lunch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finn and Jake had just finished eating together with Fionna in their apartment. They had settled to go earlier so as to show Fionna the campus and everything about the university.

"So Fionna. You ready?" Finn asked with enthusiasm.

"As much as I'll ever be." And with that answer they rode off together to the gates of O.U.

After getting inside, Jake felt his phone vibrate and curious to who it was he asked Finn to grab it from his pocket. Finn got a hold of it and proceeded to check who it was. It was Marshall Lee.

"Dude, It's from Marshall." Finn Informed.

"Well, read it." Jake came to a stop at the campus parking lot and pulled the E-brakes. They sat there waiting for Finn to tell them what it says. Fionna curious, sat and waited to find out.

_"Guys. I'll be waiting at the same place.  
><em>_It's for tomorrow's big jam._

_P.S. - Get you sorry ass here, FP!"_

"Woah. Do you think it's important, Jake?" Finn asked, tossing the phone back to Jake, who caught it.

"There's only one way to know for sure. Fionna? How would you like if you met some of our friends?" Asked Jake, putting away his phone and turning to see Fionna wondering in her seat.

"I'd really like that. It'd be fun to have friends on the first day of freshmen years ." Fionna added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jake said with enthusiasm.

"Uhh...for you to unlock the doors?" Finn questioned, shrugging with a totally awkward smile.

"Hehe. Yeah, I forgot." Then off they went out the door and Fionna followed behind them with a very gleeful smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, Shoot! I forget to tell him." FP blurted out. He was hanging out with an asian girl in her dorm. She had dyed her hair in a blue-greenish color that reached her back. She had a red bow clip on her hair and that she was a little cute. She also seems younger than FP and the others and also shorter but they became her friends anyway.

"What? About the battle of the bands? or that you borrowed something from him again and just forgot?" She stated questioningly.

"About the band! And I even forgot to tell him what ti- Hold on a sec." He felt his phone vibrate and picked it up from his pocket. As he read the same text Marshall sent to Jake, he started to gaze on it for a long time. Then he slumped in defeat. "He found out." The girl only giggled at him because of his actions.

The girl stopped and also received a text from Marshall. "It looks like something important." The girl said still reading the screen.

" *Sigh* Let's go, Brit." FP walked out the room first followed by Brittney, who locked the door behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marshall was on the rooftop of one of the school buildings sitting calmly on the ledge. He was happily strumming on his guitar and swayed his feet to the wind. He sat there with eyes closed, thinking about those best times and troubles they had with his little sister, Marceline. He enjoyed times like these the most. It lightens up his spirit and gives him peace. This was his best place, when he showed it to his friends they directly turned it into their own meeting place. They came here sometimes to do homework, band meetings, some campus events and outside school topics but aside from doing all those things, they respect Marshall's space and the need for him to be alone in this place.

Marshall was the type of guy that enjoyed being himself in background rather than being always someone else in the spotlight. Even though he would brag about himself sometimes. It even get's better when he's in a good mood or... drunk.

Marshall minded his business until he heard the door to the top open. He thought it was his friends that came up but that would too quick. He turned to see who it was and it just made him lose his smile.

"There you are, Mr Lee." Called out chubby tall guy.

It was Lumpster Sedric Plump or others call him LSP. His hair was a perm and color violet. He seems to be a punk as with all the black leather clothing and spiked bracelets and he had 2 entourage with him that some people clearly thought of as Lumpster's underlings.

"What do you want, Lumpy?" Marshall turned back again and just asked not facing LSP.

"Stop calling me that!" LSP yelled. "The name's Lumpster! And I came here to send you a message." LSP attitude changed quickly.

"We are your enemy on the B.O.T.B. and we thought we'd give you our greeting 'cause were like, a new band that will kick out the old ones that still stands today. Since you are the band that got noticed on your first year of college. We thought we'd start with you." LSP declared.

Marshall stopped playing and paused for a short while then stepped down the ledge sliding his guitar behind him.

"So, is that a threat?" This confused LSP a little. Marshall dust of himself off before looking at him.

"What do you think it is?" LSP said sarcastically.

"I don't know. Dreaming out loud?" Marshall smiled at his answer, seeing LSP getting frustrated.

"Well, That wasn't the only thing that we came here for." LSP Snapped his fingers and the two guys behind him ran behind Marshall with great speed. Marshall who Couldn't defend on time got arm locked by the two and was forced to kneel down. LSP cracking his knuckles, walked slowly towards them.

"Is this really how you do things? Beating up your opponent before the start of the match. That's pretty low, even for a sophomore." Marshall insulted, looking up at LSP, who was in front him.

"We think differently. You might think it's low but for us, It's called being smart." LSP then pulled his arm back and punched Marshall on the Face But he respond. LSP continued giving small punches to Marshall, who still didn't do anything.

After a few more Punches LSP stopped and noticed that Marshall was struggling to free his left arm. They guy holding it smirked at the struggling Marshall for he thought he couldn't break his hold but the guy was surprise at the shear strength of the black-haired teen. He was now having trouble holding him.

"Hold him down! I'm not done giving this guy a lesson." LSP ordered, but the guy had a hard time.

Marshall smiled and finally broke free his left arm and held the guy's arm that was holding it. The guy tried to pull out but Marshall didn't gave him a chance as he was pulled and got hit face first on Marshall's elbow. It made guy the fall back, holding his other guy holding Marshall's right got caught up in the moment and loosened the grip on Marshall's arm, making Marshall break free and do a sweep kick on him knocking him to the ground. Now all that was left was LSP, who stared in shock at what happen.

"Dude. You hit like little girl." Marshall commented before spitting.

"Y-Y-You think t-that s-s-scared me." LSP manage to stutter nervously.

"What's wrong? Where'd that smug attitude of your's went off to?" Marshall started to walk closer to the nervous LSP, who also started walking backwards slowly. "Why are you backing out now? Why don't you just finish me?" Marshall insisted. By the time Marshall reached close to LSP, he was pressed back against the wall.

"You're forgetting your place, kid." LSP manage to muster in his nervousness. Marshall glared sharply at his face.

"So? Do you see me going around sending messages and punching people?... Your place just went down. From being my Senior, to a low, cowardly scum." Marshall punched the brick wall behind LSP and to LSP's fright, Marshall's hand went through the wall and made a huge crack. LSP couldn't do anything but only watch in wide-eyed at what Marshall did.

"I don't like getting into trouble right now but naming your band _Punch Punch _is just begging for it. So, let's settle this on the stage. " Marshall stated. LSP stepped aside and went to his friends and walked away to the door they came in.

"This ain't over." LSP said before closing the door. Marshall only sighed at the sight.

Ascending the stairs were Finn, Jake and Fionna at the back. They had just made it to the building and made their way up inside. After reaching the 2nd floor of the building, they bumped into LSP and his friends having the looks of anger, disappointment and pain (mostly the guy that really got hit).

"What happened to them?" Finn wondered. Jake only shrugged as Fionna didn't really answered.

They continued running up the steps until they found a small light coming from a hole next to the door to the top. They reached the top and opened the door only to find no one was there.

"You guys are 25 minutes late." Marshall said out of the blue. Everyone then turned their heads to the voice, which was just beside them. It was Marshall, sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hey, why is your face all bruised up." Jake asked in concern. Then Finn got thinking.

"Did LSP just came from here, Marsh?" Finn asked quickly.

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to talk about something." Marshall then stood up , dusting himself off and closing the door beside him. After doing so, he noticed that there was something extra around here but before he could speak out his thought, the door suddenly slammed open, hitting Marshall and throwing him a good meter. It was the red-head.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" FP screamed in a worry fashion but he was only greeted with some dumb stares from those already there. "What?" He asked, confused until he saw Marshall laying on the ground, with the guitar on his head.

"Was that supposed to happen?" FP pointed with a worried face, looking at Finn.

Marshall got up for the second time not feeling any happier doing so.

"Well, none of this really would have happened if you had just remembered telling me the full details when you had the chance." Marshall said. not facing them yet after standing up. When he turned, he could already the guilty face of FP. And it looks like he was free to talk now without anymore disturbances.

"But before we can talk about stuff, who's your friend, Finn?" He asked, pointing at Fionna, who was hiding behind Finn.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot. Guys, This is my little sister, Fionna. She just graduated from high school and immediately signed up here to follow us."

"Hi." Fionna greeted Shyly.

Finn continued. "Fionna meet my friends. That red-head and the guy who always gets in trouble with the guy who got hit by the door is Fry Peppers or FP, which ever you want to call him." FP "The short girl behind him is Brittney Mo or for short, that just what he call her by." Brittney waved at Fionna, who also waved back with a small smile. "She usually takes care of our computer included problems. And last but not least...Our band leader and friend, Marshall Lee. He is the best at everything, and I mean everything. He writes music and he, is crazy strong but he is having some problems at the moment." Finn added. Fionna looked at Marshall, who just wink at her.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Fionna. You look so beautiful with your looks there." Marshall complimented.

"Thanks." Fionna Blushed a little at the compliment.

"Looks like we have a new member, a very... new member. Since it's almost time for me to go to my next class, I'll say it straight." Marshall paused and closed his eyes.

"You guys are going to perform without me tomorrow." Marshall expected loud complaints from them but they just stared at him like he had grown two heads. Except for Fionna, that is. She was just confused.

"Dude, you serious?" Jake asked, making sure if Marshall was just joking around.

"It's very serious." Marshall stated. "Because...I've got an appointment with the doctor at the local hospital and It's gonna take until 6 pm." Everyone just listened as he went on with why he has to go.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" FP asked.

"Take the lead. Just do the first song and If I can make it in time for the second, I'll just signal with my guitar." Everyone thought hard about what he said and stepped in front and agreed.

"Where 'Crimson Days'. If one can't play we cover for them."' And with those words, everyone finally agreed._  
><em>

"Oh shit." Marshall hissed. "Gotta go guys. You better be ready tomorrow, you can use my house if you want to practice." Marshall threw the keys to FP and caught it. "Don't thrash it this time." Then Marshall disappeared behind the door.

"What's wrong with him, Jake?" Fionna asked curiously.

"He has this serious disorder with his blood. That's why he has to get a check up once a week to see if he has internal bleeding." Jake explained. Fionna nodded at the answer, now she seems to be worried about him. "But I don't get. It doesn't usually take that long for his check up to take that long." Jake wondered.

FP was still staring at the door, ignoring the topics behind him about Marshall. He perfectly knows why Marshall would take so long. It wasn't just his check up that was important. He also had to take care of someone there. But It seems Marshall still doesn't want to tell his friends about what happened to his...little sister.

**Please ! tell me something...does my story have any mistakes? Because if it does, I'd be happy to learn from them. with the halp of others..**

**Chaptaaar 2...**


End file.
